


The Takedown

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [5]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Summary: Set 11 months post-reveal.What happens when the crew takes down the Neverseen's main headquarters.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe's story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 1





	The Takedown

11 months post-reveal

Over the course of the past 11 months, they had located and started infiltrating the Neverseen bases. On that very day, They had infiltrated one of the largest bases that seemed to be the main headquarters. They had taken many of the Neverseen supporters into custody and had successfully restrained Alvar, Ruy and Trix. This left only Vespera and Lady Gisela, who had escaped but were wounded when they had escaped. They knew that it would take months to heal and acquire new weapons so they were no expremenly worried. They knew that they would be able to find them in the remaining bases. 

Ro was restraining Alvar, Sandor had Trix and Tam shadow cuffed Ruy, preventing him from using his powers. Maruca trapped them in force fields even if they were all unconscious since it was better to be safe than sorry.

The group was really beat up, Sophie had been caught in the side by a throwing star and was bleeding heavily, but kept insisting that she was okay. Fitz had a gash above his eyebrow and one across his cheek, Marella seemed to have a broken arm, Wylie was limping and they all had various scrapes and bruises, but nothing seemed fatal.

They were waiting for the Council to arrive and take away the members of the Neverseen and Grizel and Lovice were doing a sweep through the base. The teens stood there dazed, comprehending what was going on, it was over, they had won. 

Sophie staggered over to where Keefe stood as he gazed at the sight of his Alvar. “Well…” she started “ it's over, we won, no more threat. We can tell them now, or later, whenever you want” when he didn't answer, she stepped in front of him and looked at him worriedly, laying a hand on his arm. “ you okay?” she asked. Before she could say anything else, he took a step forward and gripped his head in pain then collapsed.


End file.
